The Day Has Come
by unashamed-shipper
Summary: Izuku takes a ballet class to get closer to Ochako


A/N: Hi friends! I'm so excited to present my first work to you for the My Hero Academia fandom! I love IzuOcha more than life aaaa

I hope you will enjoy! :) Please leave a review if you feel so inclined! It would make my day :)

* * *

Ballet wasn't Izuku's strong suit. He was clumsy, and in the tiny room he was destined to knock something or someone over at a moment's notice. And lifting his toes in the right way was near disastrous as he could barely keep himself from wobbling.

Being the only male in the entire class of eight was a little embarrassing too, as he had to wear his regular gym clothes and all the girls could wear pretty much whatever they wanted. Short skirts and leotards were worn by every female in the room, and his face flushed as he finished the shaky plie.

Only one girl caught his attention in particular, however. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her own becoming intensely focused on the instructor's motions, and her brown hair swished as she completed the move with grace and ease. Izuku's face flushed a little more as he watched her, and he caught himself thinking that she was beautiful.

His unsteady legs gave way, and he fell to the ground which lead to laughter from the rest of the class.

"Deku, if you're going to fall over like that, you have to put some pizazz into it!" Miss Midnight giggled with a lift of her hand, and the rest of the girls laughed.

Other than Ochako, however. She looked at him for a few seconds, her brown eyes widening in concern. Lifting his own to meet hers, he swore he could see the world in them. They were almost as gorgeous as she was, and that almost meant Izuku's demise as he stared at her. His collar was becoming hotter by the second as the tension grew thick in the room.

Thankfully she turned her eyes toward Miss Midnight before he could even say anything to her. Sighing in relief, he thanked the gods that he wasn't able to say anything stupid in front of her. He wouldn't want to mess up what could be his one and only chance.

After all, he had taken this class to get to know her better.

* * *

Miss Midnight dismissed the class, and Izuku booked it to the boys' locker room to change into his regular clothes. His gym clothes of shorts and a t-shirt made him feel a little insecure about his legs as they weren't as toned as most boys'.

He changed quickly and exited the locker room to find himself some lunch, rushing faster than he had ever thought possible. Maybe All Might's training really had paid off other than his ability to use One-For-All.

While in the lunch line, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The voice was delicate and sweet, and he turned around to see none other than Ochako Uraraka herself.

"Aah!" he replied intelligently, putting some distance between them.

"It's okay! You're in my ballet class, right? The one Miss Midnight calls 'Deku'!" Ochako smiled, and Izuku felt himself start to topple over. Shit, he couldn't fall over in front of her like this!

Ready to meet his demise, he braced himself before feeling a touch on his arm that felt warmer than anything his body had had the pleasure of feeling.

"Ah, sorry for using my quirk! I just thought it would be a bad omen if you fell over, right?" Ochako giggled, placing her hands together like she always did in ballet when she was concentrating. Izuku stared up at her with wide eyes, and she grinned again.

"I would love to train you in ballet! My quirk is really useful for things like that," she said, looking down at her shoes modestly. He had seen it in action a few times before when another ballet student almost toppled over.

"R-Really?" Izuku managed, sweat pouring down the back of his neck as he blushed again.

"Of course! And we have to go get some Onigiri after our training. It's my favorite food, and you will probably be hungry after we train." Ochako said, peering over her shoulder at her friends waving. Turning back to him, she offered a wave."We'll meet at the ballet room after school. See you later!"

And with that, she was gone.

Izuku gazed after her before turning around and getting his food. But his mind was plagued with one lone thought.

''Did-Did she just ask me out?'


End file.
